


Choices Choices

by beekayem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack, Post S3 Ep10 (The Overlooked)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Denial was safe though. Even as Derek and Cora and hell even Peter looked on during the phone call – their expressions varying degrees of pity...well Stiles knew it wasn't true. Could feel it in his heart that his father was alive despite the words Scott spoke. He heard the apologies, 'I'm so sorry Stiles,'. The explanations, 'She's my mom, I couldn't-'. But he'd wound himself so tightly in his cloak of denial that they didn't matter.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Just a short angsty drabble that I penned in about ten/fifteen minutes. Might continue if I feel like it...but will probably end up leaving as is.

He wasn't certain just what he had been expecting. Scott, for all that he was good with his ambitions of saving everyone...was never going to put somebody else over the safety of his own mother. Nobody could fault him for that. Family was family.

And Stiles' family was gone.

There had been a time there when he didn't even know. When he was still staggering around searching for clues, for a sign of where his father might be. Desperate and frustrated he'd begged and cried, all the while thinking that there was still a reason. That his father would be returned to him alive and whole. It wasn't until Scott answered his phone that he found out that wasn't true any longer.

Denial was safe though. Even as Derek and Cora and hell even Peter looked on during the phone call – their expressions varying degrees of pity...well Stiles knew it wasn't true. Could feel it in his heart that his father was alive despite the words Scott spoke. He heard the apologies, _'I'm so sorry Stiles,'_. The explanations, _'She's my mom, I couldn't-'_. But he'd wound himself so tightly in his cloak of denial that they didn't matter.

It was two days after the Darach had taken him. An hour after the phone call from Scott, that denial simply didn't work anymore. He was at the loft when the doors opened and Scott walked in with John Stilinski's body in his arms. Melissa followed after with tear tracks down her cheeks and her hands fisted so tightly her knuckles were bone white. Stiles didn't take any notice of the Alpha twins as they entered with the mutilated body of the Darach, his gaze fixed firmly on his dad as he remained standing still on the opposite side of the room.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone edging closer to him, but they didn't matter. Nothing mattered. His entire world had shattered around him, the broken shards cutting at him as he struggled to breathe. He could hear Scott's voice sobbing apology after apology. Could hear Cora yelling at him to stay away from Stiles. To leave. He could feel Derek's warm hands grasping his shoulders tightly, so tightly as he told him to _breathe just breathe Stiles._

But Stiles _couldn't_ breathe. Didn't _want_ to breathe. In that moment as he watched his father's corpse be laid out on the ugly blue sofa, Stiles Stilinski wanted to _die_.


End file.
